1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a ventilating system for toilet bowls and in particular to a system which makes use of the apertures provided in the back apron of a toilet bowl for anchoring the toilet seat to the bowl.
The ventilating system can be constituted as a kit which serves as an anchoring device for the toilet seat combined with a suction channel for ventilating the toilet bowl.
2. Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 3,469,267 discloses an odor removing device for toilets which comprises a receiving duct extending between the toilet seat and the bowl and into an odor conduit provided at the rear of the toilet seat above the back apron of the toilet bowl.
Canadian patent No. 535,697 describes a forced-draft ventilator for toilet bowls comprising an exhaust passage located over the hinges of the toilet seat connected to a suction fan located on the side of the exhaust passage. The air does not go through the apertures in the back apron of the toilet bowl.
The prior art generally reveals that a channel is provided between the seat and the toilet bowl which extends to a suction device directly behind and above the bowl without making use of the apertures provided in the rear apron of the toilet seat for channeling the air sucked from the toilet bowl.